


Golden Petals

by Vulnonapix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Trans Character, Transphobia, big brother trio, protective leon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Leon knew that something was wrong, but didnt know what.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon & Hop & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Hop & Kibana | Raihan, Hop & Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Golden Petals

Something is wrong. Leon can't explain it as he looks up tiredly at the ceiling. He just can't fall asleep, no matter how much he snuggles up to Raihan or tries to count Wooloos. But he just can't get himself to rest. He feels as if he has swallowed stones that now lie heavy in his stomach.

Leon sighs briefly as he gets up and leaves the bed. He can hear Raihan grumbling for a bit and snuggling more into the blankets, but not waking up. Which is probably for the better, thinking about how grim his dragon gets when he doesn't get enough sleep.

The irony really isn't funny. 

Okay, maybe a little.

He can't do anything but grin when he thinks of his partner's behaviour as he enters the brightly lit kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Piers gives him a slightly tired look as Leon gives his other boyfriend a quick kiss on the forehead. 

"I can't sleep... Are you getting anywhere with your new song?"

His partner sighs loudly before dropping his head on the table. Seems like he's not making as much progress as he normally would. Leon reaches for the cup of coffee on the table, which still seems fresh, to take a drink. He's sure he won't get any sleep tonight anyway.

"I just can't think of anything... I've been meaning to sing songs about love, but can't even come up with a tune."

He sounds annoyed and Leon nods slightly. It sounds very hard for him to write songs, especially because Pier's style isn't really about love or kindness. He wonders why he had taken such a change of theme for his latest album.

"Do you want to maybe take a short break? I'm sure you'll think of something soon. After all, you're a music genius."

His friend grumbles briefly before slowly standing up and hugging him. Piers is cold, something that is normal for him, and he snuggles into his chest. He seems genuinely upset and Leon quickly hugs him back.

Maybe it bothers Piers more than Leon thought it would.

"How long have you been awake? Maybe you should get some rest and try to sleep... Even though you'll probably have to fight Raihan for the blanket."

Piers starts to smile slightly before giving him a kiss.

"It's alright... What about you? Did you have a bad dream?"

His partner looks at him slightly worried as he sighs briefly. He had been having some nightmares after the fight with Eternatus. Nothing really happened, but so much could have. Hop could have been killed and the region could have been destroyed. 

But he was lucky that his partners had always been by his side and had listened to him.

"Don't worry about it. I just can't fall asleep."

Piers looks at him doubtfully, as if he knows something is wrong. He can feel his hand on his chest and Leon blushes slightly.

"Leon. We've talked about this before... Talk to me. Tell me your feelings."

He looks very serious and Leon's cheeks are getting warmer. That's exactly what he had said to him when they had started dating. He's not sure if he should be embarrassed or happy that his partner cares so much about him.

"I...have this horrible feeling in my stomach. Like something bad is going to happen."

Piers stares at him for a moment before giving him a kiss on the lips and rubbing their cheeks together. It's somewhat soothing, and Leon has to sigh briefly.

"You're one of the strongest trainers in the world, just like Raihan and me. Rose is in prison. Whatever happens... together we can do anything."

Slowly, he nods and looks at his partner. He is glad to have his two friends.

"You're right...I think I'll take a short walk and then go back to bed. You know, to get the caffeine out of my system! I hope to see you in bed then too?"

He sounds a little hesitant as he sees Piers reach for the cup he had put back on the table. The other stares into the cup and Leon quickly walks out of the kitchen. It was a mistake to drink Piers coffee.

Leon just hopes he can get out of the house fast enough before his partner follows him. But before he does, he enters the living room where their Pokémon are sleeping.

"Charizard? Are you awake?"

The man feels bad waking up his partner, but he knows his sense of direction. Better his partner than the entire house.

The Fire Pokémon slowly raises its head and looks tiredly at the trainer. It was pretty cute.

"Sorry, but I need your help. It won't take long either."

It looks at him like he's completely crazy and puts its head back on the pillow. I guess he needs a better persuasion technique to get his partner out of bed.

"You'll get a berry tart when we get home, too!"

That makes the Pokémon look up again. It still looks at him so doubtfully and Leon has to swallow for a moment.

"Three cupcakes."

Charizard makes a growling noise as it slowly rises and comes to his side. It still seems grumpy and Leon pets it behind the horns, which cheers it up a little at least.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leon has no idea where he is. He is sure that he is somewhere in a forest, because he is surrounded by big trees.

And that after just 10 minutes, which is a new record for him. Raihan would surely laugh at him now.

Leon sighs briefly as he rubs his face. Somehow he feels much more awake and restless than before, when he was still in the safety of his home. Maybe the walk wasn't such a good idea, though.

This feeling like something terrible was going to happen, like someone important was going to get hurt. Just like the day before Eternatus-.

His train of thought is interrupted when he hears a loud shuffling sound. It is very heart wrenching and he can feel the alarm bells start ringing in his head.

Why would someone be in these woods at 4 in the morning?

"Charizard, do you hear that too?"

The Pokémon was completely rigid as it stares in the direction of the sound. 

It's clear to Leon that it might be a Pokémon trying to trap and eat him, but what if it's someone who needs help? What if it's an injured Pokémon or it's a new trainer who's lost his way?

It's his job as Chairman to help anyone who needs help, human or Pokémon.

"Charizard-"

His partner seems to be able to understand him without words as it tracks down where the crying is coming from exactly. They both head deeper into the forest and it doesn't take long for him, with his poor vision, to spot tracks as well. 

Broken branches, traces of foot in the feet’s and a few scraps of clothing stuck in the bushes.

It's probably a trainer who fled from a Pokémon that was too strong.

Leon gulps briefly as he begins to walk faster.

He just hopes the person wasn't hurt and was just startled. The man knows exactly what it's like to panic, and he wouldn't blame the person for crying so loudly about it.

It doesn't take that long after that for him to see someone's silhouette and he can feel his blood run cold as he gets closer and gets a better look at the person.

"Hop?!"

His little brother clearly flinches and quickly wipes the tears away from his face.

"L-Leon? What are you doing here?"

Hop avoids his gaze and he can do nothing but stare at his little brother. He's wearing his Wooloo pyjamas, which are pretty ripped and is bare feet. Not at all appropriate for the cold weather. No wonder he's shivering so much, he must be about to freeze to death.

"What-, what happened?"

Slowly he comes closer, worried that he might scare him. At least till he sees Hop's face. 

His left eye is swollen shut and his lip is busted open, as if he's been punched hard in the face over and over again.

He can feel a mixture of emotions erupt inside him. Fear, anger, worry and more. 

"Hop-, who-who did this!!! Were you attacked? Did someone break into the house?"

His brother doesn't look at him and Leon can't do anything but grab him by the shoulders and look deep into his eyes. He hates to see the other flinch at his touch and how cool he feels.

"Please talk to me! Why are you here alone? Where are your Pokémon? What about mom? Or grandma and grandpa?"

Hop looks at him with wide eyes, like a Wooloo that is about to roll away, before he starts crying again. Leon can feel panic rising in him as he hugs the boy tightly, something he should have done from the beginning. 

He does his best to calm him down and let him know that he is safe now. Something he should have done at the beginning.

It takes him a while to calm down and he can't bring himself to let him go. Leon knows that he has to take care of his little brother now. That is his biggest priority now, he can ask questions later.

His eyes fall on Charizard, who looks at him waiting. It looks very tense, ready to fight. With a wave of his hand he asks the Pokémon to come towards them.

"Hop... it's probably best if we go to my house for now. You're all frozen through..."

His brother nods slightly and he helps him onto Charizard's back. The Pokémon should be strong enough to get them both back home.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The flight doesn't take very long and his hand clasps his brother's tightly as he enters the house. The lights are off, which means Piers has gone to bed. 

"Wait a minute... I'll just get some medicine."

Hop nods again and he gives him a quick kiss on the forehead before quickly running to the bedroom where they store all the potions and other medicines. He's not really quiet, but right now he can't bring himself to care.

Even if his Partners would wake up, they'd probably understand.

It doesn't take him long to gather things and run back to his little brother. He's still waiting in the hallway and Leon has to bite his lips for a moment when he sees Charizard snuggling up to the boy.

The Pokémon had always been very fond of his little brother and Leon doesn't want to imagine what is going through the Pokémon’s head.

"I'm back... Let's go to the kitchen."

His brother follows him without saying anything and Leon is unsure if he should say something. What if he says something wrong again and makes his brother cry again. The silence is stifling as Hop sits down on a chair and Leon begins to take care of his face.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Pier's voice cuts the silence like a hot knife and Leon knows he's very angry without seeing his face. He and Hop turn to him and Raihan at the same time and it's clear to see them both flinch when they see his little brother's face. 

Leon doesn't even want to know what that must look like for the two of them.

They both stare before Raihan slowly turns and runs away. Leon knows he's doing this to let his feelings out somewhere else, so he doesn't scare Hop, but he can see Hop at the same time sinking deeper into the chair.

His brother must think that Raihan is angry....

Piers slowly approaches them and Leon knows that there is a storm is raging inside him, even if he seems very calm. He carefully reaches for Hop's face and inspects the swellings himself.

"It really doesn't look pretty."

His boyfriend sighs briefly as he takes the potion from his hand and begins to tend to Hop's face himself. He's much quicker and more thorough than Leon ever could be. His brother seems a little calmer under Piers hands. 

Leon doesn't know what to do as he slowly lowers himself to a chair. He feels useless, like he can't do anything for his brother.

"I-, uh, I got clothes. Since yours are wet and dirty."

Raihan is back with some clothes in his arms. He still looks uneasy as he hands him the clothes and sits down as well. His eyes never leave Hop's back and Leon reaches for his hand. They hold Hands as Piers takes care of Hop.

"Finished."

Hop looks down at his hands and Leon has to swallow for a moment. He's not used to his brother being so quiet and small and it breaks his heart.

"Hop... What happened?"


End file.
